dragonboosterfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript: Three Times a Hero
Episode 8 – Three times a hero (Opening title) (Two turquoise bull class dragons are running full speed pulling a trailer, little do they know they’re being watched by Cain of the Dragon Eye Crew) (Cain switches on his Com-Link on his saddle) Cain: The shipment of dragon eggs is right on time Moordryd Moordryd: Perfect follow it to the rendezvous and wait for my signal (Meanwhile Kitt is with her dragon Wyldfyr at the Chow town feed station in Mid City, she swipes her drakkal card and the feeding trough fills up) Kitt: There you go Wyldfyr (Wyldfyr gives a happy look and starts eating from the trough, it starts to empty) Kitt: Cool off, fill up (A dragon roar erupts behind them and Wyldfyr stops eating & spins his head around and walks to the edge and looks down and Kitt joins him) Kitt: What is it? (Kitt notices the Dragon Eye crew all in a line waiting for something, she quickly activates her Com-Link) Kitt: Artha Iam at the big chow town feed station in Mid City; I think there’s a crime in progress! (Screen shows Artha in his Dragon Booster Armour smiling broadly) Artha/Dragon Booster: Iam with Lance and Parm we’re already on it (Kitt looks around but there’s no sign of Artha) Kitt: Where, How? Artha/Dragon Booster: Iam the Dragon Booster aren’t I? (Kitt rolls her eyes) (Meanwhile Moordryd and his crew wait for the oncoming trailer till it is about a foot away from them) Moordryd: Now! (They all drop down in front of the oncoming trailer, the riders gasp and grind their dragons to a halt one puts his hands up, Moordryd shoots green trapping gear and traps one and the other one runs away, the dragon eye crew laugh) Kitt: Where are you? It’s the Dragon Eye Crew!, Iam going in! Artha/Dragon Booster: Kitt wait! (He is too late as Kitt disconnects him) Kitt: hyah (She jumps Wyldfyr down and blocks the trailer door) Moordryd: Hey! Kitt: One of us is about to end up with some serious egg on their faces! (Cain taps her on the shoulder and she turns to look at him) Cain: fried or scrambled? (He flashes a flash stick at her, she falls off Wyldfyr and rubs her head and Wyldfyr turns his head to look at her) Kitt: ohh (Wyldfyr turns and looks at Moordryd growling, Moordryd laughs and stops as the trailer door opens to reveal Dragon Booster astride Beau the black and gold dragon of legend) Artha/Dragon Booster: How about once over HARD! (Beau mags and lifts Decepshun up by the chest, Kitt and Cain watch in awe as Beau tosses Decepshun and Moordryd backwards, Beau jumps out and roars angrily, Artha switches on his Com on his helmet to Parmon with binoculars) Parmon: Bad guy on the right! (Artha turns to see a Dragon Eye crew member charging towards him) Bad Guy: Get him! (Artha mag jumps and does a somersault and dives towards the bad guy, the bad guy makes to hit him with his blocking staff but Artha grabs it and flings him off his dragon, Artha twirls the stick and rests it on his shoulder) Artha/Dragon Booster: Hit the road (The bad guy runs away, Kitt friendly punches Artha’s shoulder) Kitt: nice entrance (Sirens sound along with flashing blue and red lights, Beau turns his head growling) Moordryd: Dragon City Security!, Come on! (Both Moordryd and Cain retreat, a few officers on their dragons and captain Faier appear) Captain Faier: So at last I meet the famous Dragon Booster, the names Captain Faier Iam the new head of Dragon City Security, I guess I should say thanks Artha/Dragon Booster: Just trying to help out Captain Faier: Why would anyone want dragon eggs so badly? Artha/Dragon Booster: It’s a long story Captain Faier: One I’d like to hear, come to Dragon City Security Headquarters tomorrow at noon I wanna hear everything! Artha/Dragon Booster: Noon, Right (We zoom out to a ledge where a bull class wraith dragon is watching them, we zoom into its eye to a screen in Word’s Citadel) Word: Interesting, very, very interesting! (He makes to press a big red button but changes his mind and turns on his Com-Link to Moordryd) Word: Moordryd come to my citadel at once!, I believe I have found a way to finally rid ourselves of the Dragon Booster! ----------- (Meanwhile in the Dragon Temple Mortis has summoned the gang for something important) Mortis: I have asked you to come because I have discovered a great opportunity Artha: What is it? Mortis: There is unrest within the down city crews I have found a sympathetic member that will meet secretly with Dragon Booster, and perhaps is willing to steer the others away from crime and ultimately war! Artha: wow great, when do we meet him? Mortis: I have set up a meeting in Claw Alley in Squires End you must meet him tomorrow at noon (Kitt gives a shocked look) Kitt: Noon! But you have to meet Captain Faier tomorrow at noon! Artha: ahhh she’s right! Parman: No, No Artha! You must race tomorrow at noon, it’s a mandatory race if you don’t show up you won’t have enough points to enter the next level! Mortis: Difficult choices, too bad there’s only one you, you must decide which is right (He walks away) Kitt: Wha’dya gonna do? Parmon: I know!, we’ll make three of you! All: Huh? Parmon: I will use my creative engineering skills to make a duplicate Dragon Booster suit, so I can go and see Captain Faier as Dragon Booster Kitt: What? Parmon: At the same time Lance dresses as you and enters the race tomorrow, then you are free to go to the secret meeting as… well as you heh Artha: Say that again? Kitt: Please don’t it hurts my head when he talks like that, ok professor lets say you can make an extra Dragon Booster suit Wha’dya say to Captain Faier when he wants to make a plan on stopping the dragon-human war? Artha: Parm’s a smart guy he’ll think of something brilliant Kitt: Like this plan! Artha: and as for Lance Beau and you can take care of them at the track, Lance doesn’t have to win the race just compete in it as me Lance: Drac!, I get to dragon race, I get to dragon race! (Beau gives a look of shock at the idea) Parmon: and I get to be Dragon Booster (He stands proudly with his fist on his chest) Artha: This is gonna be perfect Kitt: Yeah a perfect disaster --------- (Meanwhile Moordryd arrives at his fathers Citadel) Word: It seems the Dragon Booster has taken an interest in the street racer Kitt Wonn, I want you to take Kitt and hold her in your Dragon Eye compound, when the Dragon Booster arrives to rescue her you will lock down and wait for me and my wraith dragons to arrive, we shall take his dragon then the world shall be mine (Back at Penn Stables Lance is getting changed) Artha: Ok Lance lets see how you look (Lance steps out and pushes back the helmet) Lance: I look dumb don’t I? (They all snicker and Beau smiles) Lance: I knew it I look dumb Artha: you’ll be fine when you’re on top of Beau no one will notice Parmon: tah dah (He reveals a very small Dragon Booster suit, Beau shakes his head) Parmon: It’s uh oh well I must’ve made a little mistake in my calculations Kitt: That’s a big little mistake professor! Lance: That’s my size! (Parmon hides it behind his back) Kitt: I can’t watch this anymore, I’ll see eh (She makes to point at Artha but changes her mind and points at Lance) Kitt: or you at the street track tomorrow (She walks away and Lance looks up at Artha and Beau and they both look at each other, Meanwhile Kitt is making he way to the street track very slowly down a small alleyway, Moordryd is hiding in wait then he latches his energy drain whip onto Wyldfyr who screams in pain then Kitt is grabbed by green trapping gear) ------ (Back at Penn Stables Artha is helping Lance with his gloves but is interrupted by Parmon coming it) Parmon: Artha, Lance Ive done it, Ive done it! (Parmon appears wearing a custom made Dragon Booster suit doing kung-fu moves) Parmon: well? (Artha, Lance and Beau just stare, Parmon’s pants fall down revealing his underwear, Parmon covers them up embarrassed, Lance laughs) Artha: We’ll pretend we didn’t see that Parmon: Iam fine, iam ok really (He shuffles away to pull his pants back up) Artha: Look guys it’s almost noon we’d better split up, Parm call me as soon as your done with Dragon City Security (Parmon’s pants fall down again and he hastily pulls them back up) Artha: and Lance don’t worry Kitt will be there waiting for you at the street track we’ll all be fine ------- (Screen fades to Kitt trapped in a cage in Moordryd’s Compound, She wakes up) Kitt: What? Cain: awww don’t look so upset, iam sure your friend the Dragon Booster will try and rescue you Kitt: You can bet on it Cain: oh bet on it, iam counting on it! (Kitt grumbles in a frustrated way) Cain: The trap is set Moordryd: Very drac Cain, get the word out on the street that we have her, prepare to trap the Dragon Booster ---------------- (Meanwhile Lance is waiting at the starting line with Beau, Lance suddenly notices Kitt is missing) Lance: Beau! Beau: ruh? Lance: Where’s Kitt?, she’s supposed to be here to help me! (The track flashes red and all the dragons stand by to race, the gate opener turns) Lance: I think iam gonna be sick! (Beau sets off at top speed with Lance hanging on with one hand) Lance:*shouts* I wasn’t joking (He covers his mouth with his finger and his face turns green) (Meanwhile Parmon arrives to Dragon City Security Headquarters as Dragon Booster) Captain Faier: So Dragon Booster tell us about this dragon-human war Parmon/Dragon Booster: Uhh, *clears throat*, Can I tell you about it next week? Captain Faier: Next week, I thought this was urgent?! Parmon/Dragon Booster: oh right, yes erm and erm no (One of Parmon’s gloves come off, Parmon looks down at it then looks at Captain Faier, Captain Faier looks at it too then at him, Parmon picks it up slowly and gives a little chuckle) ----------------- (Artha arrives as Dragon Booster in Claw Alley and stands up straight as Phistus appears) Phistus: if iam seen with you it could cost me everything! (Phistus emerges from the shadows) Artha/Dragon Booster: Phistus! Phistus: things are bad, everywhere I turn I see weakness in the down city crews, even with me and my crew keeping a firm grip on the council they could be easily swayed to start a new war Artha/Dragon Booster: Do you think you could pull any of the other crews away from Word and Moordryd’s influence? Phistus: With you’re help Dragon Booster it’s possible Artha/Dragon Booster: You got it (They slam each other fists together in agreement) -------- (Meanwhile Beau and Lance are still racing and Lance yells out still hanging on with one hand) Lance:*Yells & Screams* Release the dragon, Release the dragon, oh why can’t I release the dragooooonnnnnnn? (They rush past two dragon riders) Dragon Flare Member: Did Penn just scream?! Dorsul: Yeah, does he look smaller to you? (Back at Dragon City Security Headquarters an officer is whispering to Captain Faier) Captain Fair: Dragon Booster an informant has notified us that Kitt Wonn has been captured, her captors have transmitted a coded location where she’s being held, what do you want dragon city security to do? Parmon: uhh, wait here, for my signal *clears throat* I will call you if I need you, this is something ive got to do iam *does a kung-fu move* the Dragon Booster (They stare for a while and Parmon retreats) Captain Faier: Now there goes a very brave young man (Parmon faints outside the door) ---------------------------- (Back at Claw Alley Phistus gets a message) Phistus: hold on (He listens and nods at his informant) Phistus: My sources inform me that Kitt Wonn has been taken by the Dragon Eye Crew! (Artha gives a shocked look) -------- (Lance and Beau appear outside the dragon eye crew tent having finished racing) Lance: No more racing today Beau I feel a bit seasick (He falls of the saddle and gets his leg caught in the stirrup part) Beau: huh Lance: Look can yo… (He is interrupted by the voices of Moordryd and Cain) Moordryd: Any sign of the Dragon Booster? Cain: Not yet (Lance listens while looking a the bottom of their feet) Moordryd: huh keep Kitt on ice, the word is out and Iam sure he’s on the way, I’ll be back at the compound in ten minutes (They walk away) Lance: Did you hear that Beau, they’ve taken Kitt to trap Artha!? (Beau growls) Lance: Look can you help me out here? (Beau shakes his head and Lance falls to the floor) Lance: uhh gee thanks! (Beau grins, Lance turns on his Com-Link) Lance: Artha, Parmon! (His Com-Link fizzes and splutters and nothing happens) Lance: My Com-Link is broken I can’t call them; we’re the only one that can save her! (He gets an idea) Lance: ive got a plan! Beau: huh? Lance: Stop by Penn Stables I have to pick up something --------------- (Lance and Beau arrive outside Moordryd’s compound) Lance; you’ll have to wait here Beau; you can’t go in there as the red and blue dragon not with me, not with… the Dragon Booster! (He reveals himself clad in Parmon’s other Dragon Booster costume, Beau rolls his eyes) Lance: Now get ready to give me a mag boost over that wall (Beau mags him and chucks him over the wall, alarms wail and Moordryd’s computer flashes red showing Lance’s location with a gold star with red letters flashing alert) Moordryd: the Dragon Booster, We have him, get the men *he laughs evily* (Lance gets up and gives a shifty look) Lance: time for my secret ninja spy moves (He hops backwards against to the wall, and shimmies along, the dragon eye crew get closer and closer to his hiding place) ------------------ (Suddenly Parmon arrives on the scene and notices Kitt in the cage and gasps, he pulls himself up and notices the long drop and shivers since he is scared of heights, he grabs onto a structure beside and it starts to bend then it snaps and Parmon falls yelling, the alarms blare again and show Parmon’s location) Moordryd: The west wall! Cain: He must’ve tricked us somehow! (Moordryd gives a dopey look) Moordryd: Quickly redirect the crew to the west wall! (The crew get to Lance’s hiding place but get a comm message from Cain and miss him) Cain: To the west wall Pronto! (They move off, Lance notices the cage with Kitt) Lance: Kitt! (Beau jumps to a higher platform to get a better view, first he notices Lance tiptoeing to the left, he stares) Beau: Huh? (He then notices Parmon to the right; he shakes his head confused not knowing which one is which) Artha/Dragon Booster: Beau?! (Beau looks beside him and see’s Artha) Beau: huh? Artha/Dragon Booster: What’s going on, what are you doing here? (Beau looks at Artha then down at the others several times and motions Artha to look too, Artha looks and notices) Artha/Dragon Booster: You have got to be kidding me! (He activates the Comm on his helmet) Guys what are you doing? Parmon: Rescuing Kitt! Artha/Dragon Booster: Ok it’s me and Beau they’re after try and find a place to hide we’re coming in (He looks at Beau) Artha/Dragon Booster: First things first (Beau flicks him onto the saddle and Artha raises his right arm and the amulet glows) Artha/Dragon Booster: RELEASE THE DRAGON! (Beau changes to his black and gold form) (The dragon eye crew get closer and closer to Parmon nearby) Artha/Dragon Booster: Hey! (They turn to see Dragon Booster astride black and gold Beau) Artha/Dragon Booster: Looking for me? Dragon Eye crew member:*shaking* But you’re over there! Artha/Dragon Booster: Aaand now Iam over here (They run away and run into Parmon) Both: He’s everywhere! (They run away and Parmon stand proudly) Parmon: Woah Iam the Dragon Booster! (Lance peeps around a door behind the cage) Lance: Hey! Kitt: Lance?! Lance: No Iam the Dragon Booster! Kitt: Aren’t you a little short for a Dragon Booster? Lance: What?! Kitt: ahhh yeah, yeah whatever, just get me out of here (Lance taps the keys which makes it sound like the Dragon Booster theme song, but it doesn’t work) Lance: It’s locked! Kitt: Well of course it is, unlock it! (Lance Karate kicks it but hurts himself in the process) Lance: I’ll get something to unlock this and be right back Kitt: *sarcastically* my hero ------------------ (Meanwhile Moordryd’s screen is flashing showing 3 gold stars) Moordryd: We have Dragon Booster movement everywhere! Cain: it’s like he can instantly travel from one place to another! (He grabs Moordryd for comfort, Word appears on screen) Word: Have you captured Dragon Booster yet? Moordryd: Iam on it, personally! (He walks off, Cain points towards Moordryd and races after him, Word shakes his head) ---------- (Lance arrives back) Lance: I told ya I’d be back Kitt: *sighs* great Lance: with Green Deactivation Gear! (The gate unlocks and opens with ease, Kitt smiles) Kitt: let’s get outta here (They race away and run into Moordryd and Cain, Lance’s helmet flies off and Cain screams as he thinks he see’s a beheaded Dragon Booster, Lance falls through the door and disappears from sight, there is a roar and Beau blasts through the opposite door with Artha and roars angrily) Cain: He’s everywhere, he’s not human! (They both run away screaming, Lance reappears) Artha/Dragon Booster: Lance are you ok? Lance: *Groans* Fine I just Lost my head (He taps his retrieved helmet, Beau chuckles, Moordryd and Cain suddenly run into Parmon and they scream and he screams back he makes to attack them and his gloves fly towards them and grab their faces, the yank them off and run away screaming with terror, Parmon stands up proudly and his pants fall down, Artha and the others appear through a nearby door) Artha/Dragon Booster: Parm are you ok? Parmon: I think I soiled the Dragon Booster suit! --------------------------- (Moordryd and Cain rush to Moordryd’s Computer and Moordryd starts typing) Cain: *frantic* what are you doing? Moordryd: Iam sealing the compound nothing gets in or out! Cain: *even more frantic* But we’ll be trapped inside, with the Dragon Booster! (A webbed shield covers the compound) Kitt: Energy barriers, we’re trapped! (Mag blasts zap around them) Kitt: We gotta get out of here before we get fried! Artha/Dragon Booster: Anybody got any ideas? Kitt: Hopefully better than this rescue, three Dragon Boosters and not a single plan between you! Artha/Dragon Booster: That’s it, Dragon Boosters, everyone get on Beau’s back I got a plan! (Beau smiles and nods, Kitt flings Lance onto Beau’s back and jumps on herself) Parmon: Hey could someone give me a hand? (Beau grabs Parmon with his tail and Parmon looses is pants) Artha/Dragon Booster: iam gonna transfer all the gear energy we’ve got to create a protective mag shield, maybe we can break through the roof Kitt: With what our heads? Artha/Dragon Booster: for once could we all work together! (A mag from the barrier misses Parmon by inches he yells in a cowardly way) Artha: everybody concentrate , try and add your energy to Beau’s draconium power, try and relax help me release the dragon! All: *chant* Release the dragon! (Beau starts to glow and gets covered in an electric mass of gold) Parmon: its working we’re doing it! Artha/Dragon Booster: Time to open this can MAG JUMP! (Beau mag jumps up into the air and rips through the barrier) Lance: Yeah we did it! Artha/Dragon Booster: Not bad huh? Kitt: Just what I need three hero boys (Beau concentrates and brings out his golden wingspan and flies off with everyone on his back, Parmon is screaming throughout) ----------------------------- (Back in the compound Moordryd screens are down and both he and Cain are panicking) Moordryd: The screens are down I can’t see what’s happening! Cain:*stressed* The Dragon Booster is toying with us; we’re not safe in here! (Both start shivering as they hear footsteps coming behind the door, Cain hides behind Moordryd) Cain: It’s the Dragon Booster *shivers* (Word appears through the door, Moordryd and Cain scream) Word: Where is the Dragon Booster? Cain:*still frightened* The Dragon Booster can teleport, and regenerate, he was everywhere and… Word: INCOMPITENCE! -------------- (Back at Penn Stables Artha is brushing Beau with Kitt beside him, Lance playing Battleground Dragon and Parmon admiring the soiled Dragon Booster suit) Parmon:*sighs* I’ll miss being the Dragon Booster Lance: Me too, I liked being a hero Artha: We’ll there’s only one Dragon Booster guys but we are a team and we’re all heroes Kitt: Nicely said stable boy Lance: Yeah all four of us, heroes (They all put their hands together; Beau gives a hey-iam-left-out look then gives a shifty look & trips them up and laughs) Artha: Make that five (All laugh) (End Credits) Sourcehttps://www.tapatalk.com/groups/dragonbooster/episode-8-three-times-a-hero-t1940.html#p1556566 Category:Transcripts